


Lo que ellos piensan de Jack

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Jack Harkness no es fácil y sus compañeros lo saben. Pero solo una persona es capaz de entenderlo en todas su dimensiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que ellos piensan de Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What they think of Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724820) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Era por la tarde y Ianto acababa de limpiar la cocina de la Hub cuando oyó la puerta giratoria abrirse y luego cerrarse tras sus compañeros. Jack, Gwen y Owen volvían de una misión. Tosh se había ido hacía un rato, cuando el resto del equipo le había asegurado a través del intercomunicador que ya estaban de vuelta y que su presencia no era requerida para investigar ningún dispositivo alienígena nuevo. Ianto, por supuesto, se había quedado a esperarlos. Ianto siempre se quedaba.

El joven galés guardó metódicamente los últimos productos de limpieza mientras escuchaba la voz inconfundible de Jack dando órdenes ininteligibles, y salió de la cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Owen desaparecía en el área médica con una gran bolsa. Los pasos fuertes de las botas del Capitán resonaban en la escalera metálica y, levantando la cabeza, Ianto solo alcanzó a ver el largo abrigo de su jefe ondear un instante antes de meterse en su oficina. Miró hacia el frente. Al menos Gwen se había quedado junto a su mesa, pero parecía vagamente distraída.

—¿Por qué tantas prisas? —saludó Ianto acercándose a ella.

—Owen lleva los restos del alienígena en una bolsa y quiere congelarlos antes de que se deterioren más. Se está descomponiendo muy rápido.

—Ya veo —dijo Ianto—. ¿Y Jack?

—Ha dicho que podemos ir a casa —dijo Gwen recogiendo unos papeles y colgándose el bolso—. Ha subido a darse una ducha.

  
Cuando ella se giró y le sonrió, Ianto, que era un maestro en leer las expresiones de la gente, empezó a preocuparse. La sonrisa amplia de Gwen temblaba ligeramente. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos no tenían el brillo de siempre.

—Dijisteis a Tosh que había sido una misión sin incidentes… —dijo en voz aún más baja de lo habitual y con gesto severo.

Gwen ladeó la cabeza y el flequillo le tapó los ojos. Parecía muy abatida.

—Y lo ha sido… El alienígena ha muerto, hemos recuperado lo que queda de su cadáver, hemos cubierto los hechos para que pareciera una pelea entre borrachos…

—¿Y? —inquirió Ianto, esperando algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar. Algo que, en el fondo, ya sabía que sabía, pero que no era capaz de concebir en ese momento.

—Jack murió… —los ojos sinceros de Gwen lo miraron fijamente. Ianto respiró hondo. Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Pero eso suele pasar, así que…

La chica puso en orden una pila más de papeles sobre su escritorio y pareció dispuesta a irse. Su compañero la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

—Gwen…

No hacían falta más palabras. Ella sabía que Ianto era algo más que el archivero-mayordomo-guardián de Torchwood. Ianto velaba, se preocupaba por todos. Y también era algo más que el asistente personal de Jack. Todos sabían que el joven era algo más, mucho más, que un rollo de oficina para Jack.

—Bueno, no es algo que no haya ocurrido antes, es solo… —suspiró y se apoyó en su escritorio—. Es solo que fue muy desagradable.

Ianto ni se movió. Intentó agudizar el oído, escuchar algún sonido proveniente de la oficina de Jack, pero solo obtuvo silencio. Así que se obligó a centrarse en lo que Gwen le decía.

—¿Por qué fue desagradable?

Gwen soltó una risita.

—Bueno, perseguimos a esa cosa hasta el almacén del muelle. Jack iba delante, casi lo había alcanzado. Se metieron en un sitio que parecía un garaje, con una de esas puertas que se elevan… Cuando Owen y yo dimos la vuelta a la esquina, lo último que vimos fue cómo el alienígena sacaba una especie de uña afilada de una de sus extremidades y cortaba el pecho de Jack, así, hacia arriba —dijo ella haciendo un gesto con su mano sobre su propio cuerpo, desde la derecha de su cintura hasta el hombro izquierdo—. Vi la sangre, vi mucha sangre… Entonces la puerta cayó y los atrapó dentro. Owen y yo intentamos abrir, pero estaba bloqueada. Dentro aún se oían ruidos de lucha. Al final, oímos disparos. Cuando Owen consiguió abrir la puerta con esa cosa que encontramos hace dos semanas, ese… restaurador de corriente alterna o como lo llame Tosh, Jack ya había muerto. Se había desangrado. Estaba tirado en el suelo con la pistola en la mano. El alienígena también estaba muerto y empezaba a deshincharse con la pérdida de fluidos. Jack había conseguido matarlo antes de morir. Owen y yo lo recogimos todo y esperamos a que Jack despertara. No tardó mucho, como una media hora… Owen dijo que la muerte… la de Jack, había sido rápida, y que por eso se había recuperado relativamente pronto.

Ianto se obligó a inspirar. Sus pulmones estaban rígidos.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí —dijo Gwen pasándose una mano por la frente. Luego sonrió—. Soy una tonta. Cuando Jack se despertó estaba como siempre. Bromeando, dando órdenes… Quiero decir… Debe de haber muerto cientos de veces. ¿Cómo puede afectarle ya eso? ¡Es Jack!

—Sí, ese es nuestro Jack —asintió Ianto con una ligera sonrisa.

—Y yo, preocupada porque había muerto solo, encerrado con un alienígena asqueroso. Como si eso pudiera afectarle.

Gwen miró a Ianto con un gesto cansado. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

—Vete a casa y descansa. Olvídate de Torchwood hasta mañana.

La chica sonrió, ahora más ampliamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Hasta mañana. ¡No seas muy duro con Jack!

Ianto vio la puerta giratoria cerrarse y luego miró hacia arriba, hacia la oficina del Capitán. Con un suspiro, Ianto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Es Jack. Jack muere pero resucita. Le ha pasado cientos de veces, está más que acostumbrado. La muerte no es más que una pequeña incomodidad para él. Jack sonríe con una potencia de dos millones de vatios, Jack hace comentarios procaces sin respeto alguno, Jack flirtea con cualquier cosa que tenga sistema nervioso central… Jack está por encima de la muerte, del dolor, del amor, del sexo…

Eso es lo que ellos pensaban de Jack.

Ianto puso en marcha la cafetera y oyó cómo Owen también salía de la base.

Pero ellos no tenían ni idea. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenían la culpa. Jack prefería, por experiencia, mantener las distancias. Era más fácil así. A menudo, incluso Jack llegaba a creérselo. Esa actitud despreocupada era su naturaleza, pero también lo protegía del mundo. Y Jack necesitaba esa protección. Ianto bien lo sabía.

El joven sirvió dos tazas de café, las puso en una bandeja, y atravesó la Hub.

Lo que los demás no sabían era que Jack tenía miedo a morir como lo tiene cualquier otro. Solo que, en su caso, era un miedo diferente. Jack temía al dolor, a la muerte, a la espantosa soledad y a la aberrante oscuridad que lo envolvía cada vez que perdía la vida. Cada vez, temía y anhelaba que fuera la última.

Lentamente, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Jack se lo había explicado a Ianto una noche, solos, desnudos y abrazados en su pequeña madriguera debajo de su oficina, después de una sesión de sexo alucinante, desbocada y rayana en lo salvaje, tan salvaje como la muerte que Jack había sufrido ese mismo día a manos de unos delincuentes habituales que se habían apropiado de ciertas armas extraterrestres. Los humanos eran capaces de monstruosidades que harían palidecer a otras razas y todos en Torchwood lo sabían. Aquel día, Jack lo había experimentado de primera mano. La agonía había sido larga y dolorosa. La resurrección, como en algunas ocasiones, había sido incluso peor. Luego, en la intimidad de su agujero, exhaustos y entre lágrimas, el Capitán había explicado a su amante qué sentía cada vez que moría y qué sentía cada vez que resucitaba. Ianto también lloró, en silencio, estrechando con más fuerza el cuerpo perfecto y tembloroso de Jack. Lo llamó “cariad” por primera vez y luego ambos rieron. Aquella noche, Ianto Jones comprendió muchas cosas acerca de la vida, la muerte, el tejido del tiempo y los sentimientos del verdadero Jack Harkness.

Ianto llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Entró sin llamar a la puerta.

Lo que los demás no comprendían era que el Capitán Harkness era más humano que cualquiera. No entendían que él veía la vida como el misterio más preciado del universo, que si flirteaba con todo bicho viviente era porque veía y amaba la belleza de todo lo que le rodeaba. Ellos no sabían que, a veces, Jack reía cuando hacía el amor con Ianto. Ni que, a veces, lloraba.

Jack estaba sentado en su silla, leyendo algo en su ordenador. Llevaba ropa limpia y aún tenía el pelo mojado por la ducha. Al oír a Ianto levantó la cabeza y sonrió. No era su sonrisa más potente. Podría engañar a otros pero no a Ianto.

—Ah, Ianto, me preguntaba si sería posible…

Ianto depositó la taza favorita de su jefe, llena de café mágico, delante de él. La sonrisa de Jack mejoró considerablemente.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —preguntó Jack mientras Ianto dejaba la otra taza en la mesa, acercaba una silla a la de su amado y lo miraba de frente.

—Gwen me lo ha contado —dijo Ianto con su voz profunda y hermosa.

La sonrisa del Capitán se desvaneció y su mirada volvió a fijarse en la pantalla de su ordenador. Sorbió el café en silencio. Ianto lo acusaba a menudo de ser un temerario y temía que estuviera enfadado con él por perseguir a un alienígena un tanto viscoso y provisto de seudópodos retráctiles acabados en uñas como cuchillas hasta la parte más vieja y abandonada de los muelles de Cardiff.

—No es nada. Estoy bien.

Ianto levantó la mano, desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa de Jack y tocó el tejido de su camiseta. Seguro que todavía había rastros de la herida en su pecho. Tal vez aún le dolía. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los de Jack parecían asustados, culpables; los de Ianto eran extrañamente inexpresivos. El joven permaneció en silencio al distinguir marcas de golpes en la preciosa cara de Jack.

—No pasa nada, Ianto, estoy bien —repitió el Capitán—. Estaré bien antes de mañana.

La mano de Ianto se deslizó por el pecho de Jack, hacia abajo, hasta quedarse reposando en su rodilla.

—Como tú digas, Jack.

Los ojos del capitán se fijaron en la pantalla del ordenador pero, cuando Ianto retiró su mano, volvieron con rapidez a buscar los del joven. Jack hizo un gran esfuerzo y consiguió una sonrisa radiante y despreocupada.

—¿Sabes?, preferiría no estar solo esta noche. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

—No.

La sonrisa de Jack se congeló en sus bonitos labios y durante un nanosegundo se convirtió en una mueca de angustia. Pero el Capitán Jack Harkness, haciendo honor a su reputación, no aceptó un “no” por respuesta. Volvió a ponerse su máscara sonriente, algo que hacía más a menudo de lo que su gente pensaba.

—Vale, podemos salir a cenar… ¿Te apetece comida italiana? Si no, también conozco un japonés estupendo.

—No —repitió Ianto, muy serio.

Esta vez, Jack perdió todo motivo para sonreír. Estaba cansado, dolorido y asustado. Esa noche, después de lo que había pasado, necesitaba más que nunca sentirse vivo y a salvo, olvidar que era un ser extraño e imposible. Pero tal vez había ido demasiado lejos y Ianto se había cansado de seguirle el juego. No lo culparía, por supuesto, ¿quién era él para hacerlo? Ianto era joven, brillante, normal… a Ianto ni siquiera le iban los hombres. Su relación era un misterio indefinible. Pero sentiría tanto lastimar a Ianto, le dolería tanto haber roto su amistad… si a lo suyo se le podía llamar amistad.

—Yo… —dijo Jack bajando la mirada, obligándose a retener las lágrimas que ya subían por su garganta, cubriéndola con un amago de sonrisa—. Pensaba que podíamos pasar un rato agradable…

—He dicho que no —la voz profunda de Ianto repitiendo esa palabra le produjo más miedo que si un dalek entrara en la Hub por la puerta giratoria en ese mismo momento. Jack lo miró, con las lágrimas temblando en sus claros ojos azules—. Esta noche vas a venir a casa, cariad, vas a comer lo que yo cocine y vamos a ver la televisión en el sofá hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Una lágrima se escapó y rodó por la mejilla de Jack. Se la limpió enseguida, pero no dejó de mirar los ojos serenos y profundamente azules de Ianto.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja.

Ianto se incorporó y lo besó en la frente. Era un gesto que Jack solía repetir con él. Y con todos los que quería. Pero sobre todo con Ianto, porque Ianto era quien daba sentido a su existencia en aquel momento. Y de una manera que ninguno de sus amantes o sus parejas había conseguido nunca. El beso le ardió en la frente pero se sintió verdaderamente reconfortado por primera vez en muchas horas.

—Hemos tenido suficientes alienígenas, peleas, muertes y resurrecciones por hoy. Esta noche somos una pareja normal y corriente que va a cenar, ver la tele y acurrucarse bajo una manta.

Jack sonrió, débilmente, pero esta vez desde el fondo de su ser. “Pareja”. Por supuesto, eso eran. Asintió. Estaba tan emocionado, se sentía tan aliviado porque Ianto no estuviera enfadado con él que no necesitaba replicar con una de sus frases demoledoras.

—Déjame acabar esto y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes —dijo Ianto caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó, se giró—. Por cierto, Jack…

—¿Sí? —preguntó el Capitán con su preciosa sonrisa, con los ojos aún brillantes por la emoción y las lágrimas.

—Los platos los fregarás tú.

Ianto salió de la oficina y Jack sacudió la cabeza y rió secándose otra lágrima.


End file.
